


A Cowboy and a Ninja

by Purely_a_trashcan



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Young Genji Shimada, Young Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9602279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan
Summary: Just sweet sex for the boys.





	

McCree sat under the shedding cherry blossom, cigar burning between his lips slowly. It was his day off, normally he went into the city and stumbled around, finding alcohol and pretty bed partners, but today, he decided to stay on the Shimada land. He was hired by the head of the Shimada clan to watch over his sons, specifically Genji Shimada. The man was only a few years younger than him, but he acted younger. His hair was dyed a bright green and there was never not a smile across his beautiful face. 

Jesse had a crush on him and he knew that he should feel bad about it, but he didn’t, only because the other man reciprocated it boldly. Genji flirted with him shamelessly, holding his hand as they walked around the property, even sleeping in his bed with him. Papa Shimada wasn’t too pleased that his youngest had fallen for a poor American cowboy, but he had been reminded of the street-rat rapper Genji had brought home before, and accepted the lesser of the two evils. 

Hands covered his eyes and Jesse resisted the urge to grab his revolver from his hip. The soft hands were familiar, the antics even more so. “Guess who.” The soft, accented voice in his ear whispered. He grabbed the cigar out of his mouth, grinning. “Ah, gee. Lemme think.” The hands moved, Genji coming around from behind him, a smile on his face. “Ah, I was gonna guess either you, or my other Japanese boyfriend.” Genji moved to straddle the other man, resting his ass on his thighs, a small pout on his lips. “I’m kiddin’, sugar. You’re my only Japanese boyfriend.” Genji leaned forward and kissed the man sweetly. 

Genji might have slept around a lot, earning the title of a playboy, but the truth was the very opposite. Genji was incredibly insecure around people that he cared about, always thinking that he wasn’t worth anything, that he was a disappointment for his family and the clan. He was such a sweetheart, enjoying nights spent in his room in Jesse’s arms rather than grinding at a no-name club, sweaty and sticky with spilled drinks. He loved sleeping in, cuddling the morning away with Jesse. He might have been a smudge clingy, but Jesse loved him no matter what. He saw the gem that Genji was, and was determined to give the younger man the love that he deserved. 

“Mm, well, howdy to you too, Genj.” Jesse murmured, tilting his hat back so he could kiss the man properly. Genji wrapped his arms around his neck, fingers of one hand tickling the hairs at the nape of Jesse’s neck. Jesse pulled him closer, so they were pressed flush against each other, resting his hand on Genji’s ass. Genji pulled back and carefully plucked the cigar from Jesse’s fingers, stubbing it out on the sole of his shoe. “I do not wish to get burnt from that.” He explained with a grin. Jesse took the cigar back from the pale hands and slid it in his breast pocket. "Reasonably.”

 

Genji rubbed his nose to Jesse’s, brushing kisses over his lips occasionally. Jesse lovingly grabbed a handful of the ass in his hand, grinning at the soft noise that fell from Genji’s mouth. “I would love to take you inside, sugar. To your room.” He murmured, eyes locking with him, intent clear. Genji nodded. “I would find that… acceptable.” Jesse helped the other man get up from his lap, standing himself afterwards. Genji’s hand slipped into Jesse’s bigger, rougher hand, fitting perfectly like a puzzle. Genji led the man to his room, occasionally throwing smiled over his shoulder. 

Genji let his hand go as they entered his room, turning to lock the door behind them. Genji’s room was spacious and uncluttered, which had been a shock to Jesse at first. The pallet bed in the corner of the room was incredibly comfortable, the sheet silk. Genji opened the wide windows to let the afternoon sunlight stream in, golden and warm. Jesse kicked his boots off, leaving them at the doorway. Genji had already removed his shoes and was crawling on his bed, stretching out like a cat. 

Jesse approached the bed, soaking up the view of Genji stretched out. He looked so relaxed, so beautiful. Jesse crawled on the bed with him, walking on his knees. He pulled the thinner man so they were chest to chest, Jesse claiming his soft, pink lips in a slow kiss, his hands working to remove Genji’s top as Genji pushed the cowboy hat off his head. Genji popped the buttons on Jesse’s flannel with ease, pushing the shirt off his shoulders before running his hands down the hairy chest now exposed to him. Jesse finally broke away to get Genji’s shirt off over his head, hands moving down to hold him by his waist, bending to press warm kisses across his collarbone, moving down to his chest. Jesse gently caught a pink nipple in his mouth, licking over the hard nub teasingly. 

Genji groaned, head tilting back as his hands moved to tangle in the messy brown locks. Jesse kissed a line across his chest to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment. Genji’s hips bucked against Jesse’s, a soft moan tumbling from his lips. Jesse looked up and grinned at the green-haired man. He was so beautiful when he was moaning. He carefully pushed him to lie flat on the bed, hovering over him as he pressed another kiss to his lips. Jesse reached a hand between them, fumbling blindly with the button and zipper of Genji’s pants, eventually undoing them. Genji lifted his hips and pushed them down for Jesse, kicking them off the edge of the bed. Jesse broke their kiss and grinned at the smaller man. “Thanks, baby.”

Genji’s hands moved to Jesse’s belt in response, grinning back at the man. He worked the belt open with ease, nimble fingers popping the button and pulling the zipper of his jeans down after. Jesse pulled back so he could completely remove his pants. He playfully grabbed Genji’s ankle, dragging him to sit on the edge of the bed. Genji pressed a soft kiss to Jesse’s lips as he sat up, Jesse’s hands going to his underwear, pulling them off to expose Genji’s erection. Jesse looked up at Genji as he slowly licked a stripe up the underside of his cock. Genji groaned, the feeling made more intense with the eye contact Jesse was maintaining with him. 

“Jesse… I want you. Please do not tease me.” Jesse lifted himself up to press a kiss to Genji's lips. "Alright, sugar. No teasin'. Lay back down." He stood up and went to the ornate box that Genji kept his sex supplies in. Jesse had thought it was hilarious at first, the beautiful ceramic box painted red with delicately painted cherry blossoms and gold swirls, held a multitude of dildos and plugs, cock rings and vibrators, a variety of condoms and a full line of lubes, flavored and regular. He plucked out a plain condom and their regular lube, closing the box before returning to the bed. Genji was on his back, head resting on the pillows with a gentle smile on his lips. 

Jesse crawled between Genji's pale legs, spread wide to accommodate him. He easily rested his calf on Jesse's shoulder, giving him easier access to his pretty hole. Jesse turned his head and pressed a kiss to his leg, pouring lube over his fingers at the same time. He caps the bottle and leans forward, finding Genji's hole with a practiced ease, rubbing the pad of a rough finger around the rim. Genji forces himself to relax, locking eyes with Jesse as he's penetrated slowly. 

Jesse works his finger in gently, thrusting slowly at first. He has been the first one to top Genji, must to his surprise. Genji had always been the top when he went all the way with guys, but he normally just stuck to blowjobs and handjobs. Jesse never got rough with the man, no matter how much Genji insisted that he could handle it. He wanted Genji to feel nothing but love and pleasure for their first few times together. He slowly added another finger, pressing a kiss to his calf again on the in stroke. Genji moaned softly, lips wet and red from biting them, his eyes half hooded in obvious pleasure. 

He scissored his fingers slowly, stretching the younger man until his fingers slid in easily, little resistance met. At that point, a third was added, Genji's hips thrusting up slightly. His bottom lip was between his teeth, back arched slightly. Jesse smiled fondly. Genji was a beautiful man on a normal day, but Jesse felt honored to get to see the man in pleasure. He looked like a green-haired angel. He kept working his fingers in and out of his relaxed hole, only stopping when Genji reached down and grabbed his wrist. "Please, Jesse. I'm aching." He slowly withdrew his fingers and grabbed the condom. 

"I am disease-free. I trust you are, as well?" Jesse chuckled a little. "Yeah, sugar. I'm clean." Genji took the condom from Jesse's fingers. "I want to feel you. All of you." Jesse nodded slowly, watching a soft blush creep on his face and to the tips of his ears. "We can go bare. I'm fine with it." Jesse smiled reassuringly, grabbing the bottle of lube again. He poured more in his hand, stroking himself a few times before living the head of his cock up at his tight heat. 

Jesse slowly slid in, eyes falling closed as he groaned. Genji was always so tight and hot. He pressed his hips flush to his ass, pausing to let Genji adjust to the fullness. Genji's eyes were shut, lips parted slightly, shiny with spit. Jesse leaned over Genji, dropping to his elbows to get his face close to the other man's. He pressed soft kisses along his jaw and to his soft lips, thrusting his hips slightly to gauge if Genji was ready or not. The moan between their lips told him he was. 

Jesse pulled back slowly, almost slipping out before he pressed back in, groaning deep in his throat. Genji wrapped both legs around his waist, whining softly, encouraging the bigger man to move quicker. Jesse slowly picked up speed with his thrusts, leaning down the kiss the man deeply, tongues battling languidly. It didn't take long to bring them both close, arms and legs tangled together, moaning in each other's mouths as they came almost simultaneously. 

Jesse slowly came down from his high, pulling out carefully. Genji's hole gaped, his come oozing out slowly. Jesse grabbed a tissue and cleaned him up, them himself before he laid down beside him, pulling the other man close to be his little spoon. Genji let himself be maneuvered easily, snuggling in quickly. Jesse held him tight to his chest, vibrating slightly with a happy rumble. 

Genji managed to pull the covers up before he passed out, feeling warm and safe in his cowboy bodyguard's arms.


End file.
